


An Inconvenience

by mackenzieb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzieb/pseuds/mackenzieb
Summary: When a hurricane tears apart the the 100's camp, an unusual circumstance occurs between Bellamy and Clarke. An inconvenience, that is, when they have to share a tent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So, I originally wrote this months ago and never finished it. I'm looking back now and I still like the overall idea of the fic, but I'm not happy with how I wrote it to began with so I'm rewriting it. Sorry for any confusion that it may cause but I intend to actually finish it this time around so at least there's that. Hope you enjoy :)

      Heavy winds and rain battered down on the dropship, rattling the entire structure. Everyone inside could hear the storm raging on. One of the younger children let out a whimper after a particularly bad bit of thunder and Clarke sighed. She was doing her best to keep everyone calm, and Bellamy was doing  _his_ best to keep her sane. His annoyance at the people around him was steadily rising, though. He hated being cooped up in small spaces, and they'd been in there for hours. The storm didn't seem like it was letting up anytime soon, either.

     Harper was one of the people that Bellamy unintentionally lashed out on, when she asked him how much longer the hurricane was supposed to last. As if he was supposed to magically understand the weather. Clarke frowned at him when he spoke, or rather yelled, those thoughts aloud. She turned to the blonde, "I don't know, Harper, but hopefully soon." Bellamy just rolled his eyes. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment towards Clarke as well but then thought better of it. The others probably didn't want to watch them argue, especially tonight. Though he supposed it might at least offer some form of entertainment. 

     None of the hundred had been able to drift off to sleep yet; most of them were talking amongst themselves, not too overly worried about the storm. They'd faced murderous grounders, which in their eyes were far bigger threats than the elements, so what was the worst a little rain could do to them? Bellamy silently agreed with them, but didn't speak. He was busy watching Clarke, who was kneeling in front of the children. They were all huddled up in a corner, and she was trying to offer some comfort to them, saying that the hurricane would be over soon. 

     Even though she annoyed the hell out of him most of the time, Bellamy had come to respect Clarke. He had pretty much hated her at first, believing that she was just another spoiled, privileged girl. In the past few months on Earth, he had learned that those things were not the truth. Clarke was a kind and caring person. Sometimes she was overly caring, but that was better than noting he thought. She was also passionate and smart. And on top of that she'd do anything for the hundred, even the ones who wasn't as fond of, because at the end of the day they were her people. Even him. 

     It took a couple more hours for the kids to finally drift off to sleep, and it was only then that Clarke allowed herself to have a break. Looking tired and stressed, she came and sat against the wall on Bellamy's left side. "What's wrong with you, princess?" was the first thing out of her co-leaders mouth. "This storm is more brutal than any we've had so far," she explained, "I expected it to have let up by now but it just seems to be getting worse." "At least the thunder has stopped," Bellamy told her, trying to lighten her mood a bit. "I suppose that's a plus, at least everyone can get some sleep now," she said. 

     "So, what's there really to worry about then?" Bellamy asked, but he rolled his eyes as he said it. He knew she'd have a list of every possible thing that there could be to worry about. "You've heard all the noises outside," she started, "a lot of branches have hit the dropship, so who knows what damage has been done to the rest of our things." Bellamy just shook his head, "let's worry about it in the morning, princess." 

 

     Bellamy was the first of the hundred to wake in the morning, noticing the slight sunlight peeking in from the entrance of the dropship. The storm had finally ended. Immediately, Bellamy shook Clarke awake. Her eyes slowly drifted open as she yawned, listening to Bellamy tell her the storm was over but that everyone was still asleep. "Should we wake them?" he asked. Clarke shook her head, ";et's go look for ourselves first, I don't feel like dealing with them yet." Bellamy couldn't really blame her for that, so he nodded and they made their way outside, squinting at the bright sun. They took in the damage, which Clarke imagined was something similar to a disaster zone. 

     The fence surrounding the camp was torn down in quite a few places, the planks they used to build it littering the ground in pieces. The structure that they kept their food in was nearly completely ruined. Berries and nuts and various other foods were strewn all over the ground. Small trees had fallen over just outside the camp, and branches from the taller trees had hit the tents, leaving big gashes and tears in them. Many tents looked like they wouldn't even be able to be patched up. 

     Bellamy and Clarke made their way down the line of tents to the two at the end, which were theirs. Bellamy's looked mostly intact, with only a small tear at the front that he though might have already been there. It was an easy fix. Clarke's tent, on the other hand, was nearly in shreds. The front had a big tear on it and upon closer inspection, she noticed that the zipper had somehow managed to come off and was nowhere to be found. A branch had also fallen on the backside, not only ruining the tent but the small table that had been inside. 

     Clarke bent down inside the remains of the only private space she had in the whole camp. Her drawing pencils had mostly been crushed, only a few left behind. Clarke was extremely upset but trying not to let it show. Drawing was her only hobby, the only thing she ever really did in the free time that she got so little of. It was her escape and now she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it anymore. She sighed loudly but got up and turned to face Bellamy, who had been silently waiting for her. "I guess we should wake the others now and figure out what to do." "People are going to have to start sharing," he suggested, "no more one person tents." "If necessary, some maybe can sleep on the upper levels of the dropship," Clarke replied. 

     As the two leaders made their way back into the ship, they saw that quite a few people had woken up. Miller was one of them, "I saw you two walking around outside, I've been trying to keep them all in here until you came back." Clarke thanked him and then turned to face the rest of her people. All of them were awake now, the commotion of talking had gotten loud upon the arrival of Clarke and Bellamy. Everyone turned to face them, bracing themselves for the bad news they were sure was coming. "The hurricane damaged almost half of our tents," Clarke told them, frowning but keeping her voice calm, "quite a few of them will not be able to be repaired." "We will need to make arrangements," Bellamy continued for her, "no more one person tents, everyone needs to share. If you'd rather stay in the dropship you can do that too." "

     "Nobody can stay on the bottom floor, though, as we need this space for other uses," Clarke added. Everyone was talking amongst themselves again and began walking outside to assess the damage for themselves. Once everyone was out, including Miller who was the last to leave, Bellamy spoke to Clarke. "Where are you going to stay?" he asked, "there's no way we can fix your tent." "I was thinking the dropship, but I'd rather not stay with more than one or two people," she said, "and I'm fairly sure it'll end up being a group of them who decide to stay up there." "That's probably true," Bellamy said. He hesitated before speaking again, "you could always just share with me. I did say everyone had to share, and I don't exactly want to room with Miller." 

    Clarke frowned, trying to see what sharing a tent would ensue. She weighed the pros and cons quickly in her head. If they were sleeping in the same tent, they'd have a lot more time to discuss camp issues that they usually didn't have time for. She also preferred being around Bellamy, as annoying as he may be, to many of the other hundred. The only real downside that Clarke could see is that the two of them weren't together. She'd be sharing a tent with a man she wasn't involved with, which seemed a bit strange to her as sharing a living space is something that's quite intimate. She knew that it would seem strange to the rest of the hundred as well and that they would question it. Despite this, though, she found herself agreeing, walking off to her new tent shared with a man she still couldn't decide if she liked or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

     It was not until the day was nearly over that Bellamy and Clarke were able to get away from the rest of the 100. Everyone seemed to have some sort of issue, whether it be needing help fixing their tents, finding something that had been scattered during the hurricane, or wanting to start building the things that had been torn down. It seemed that every time the two leaders finished something, another thing camp up for them to do. 

     Bellamy had spent the majority of the day out hunting with Miller, Jasper, and a few others. They'd managed to shoot a few rabbits, but Bellamy had been unlucky in his efforts to find a deer. On the way back to camp, his mind kept drifting. He was worried about how long this food would last, as it was getting closer to winter and hard to find much food. He was concerned about all that, but another "issue" kept coming to mind as well. As much as he tried not to think about her, Clarke kept popping into Bellamy's thoughts.

     He had been thinking about his offer to share a tent with her. What had he been thinking? Sharing a tent with the most annoying, worrisome girl in the entire camp? And yet it had been completely his idea. He still could not believe he'd asked her of his own accord, but it was too late to take it back now. He debated back and forth over whether he even was okay with being around her that much. Sure, it would help leadership wise; they'd be able to discuss matters more often, and would most likely stop doing things without asking the other first. This would hopefully stop all the arguing between the two of them, but a part of Bellamy seriously doubted that. Their personalities just seem to clash too much for them to ever quit arguing. 

     Despite the differences between them, and how annoying Clarke could get sometimes, Bellamy found himself a bit excited to share a tent with her. Though he'd never admit it to anyone. He had been in his own tent since they had landed on Earth, and the prospect of having somebody to talk to all the time, and not having to sleep completely alone was nice. Though the wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, he knew, but just having someone else be in the tent was enough for him. 

 

     When Bellamy and the hunting team made it back to camp, the sun was already setting in the distance. They set the meat down on the nearest open surface, and Miller stayed to help prepare it for dinner. Another guy went off to try and round up some people to start building another space to keep their food in. Bellamy began to wander around the camp in search of Clarke.

     He found her in the bottom of the dropship, caring for some kid. The kid's finger had been cut it seemed. "How'd you manage that one?" Bellamy asked, walking straight over to Clarke's side, but facing the younger boy. Clarke jumped, "you're back sooner than I thought." 

     "Just got back a few minutes ago," Bellamy said, "what happened to him?" "I cut my finger on a knife," the kid explained, "I was trying to cut a piece of fabric to fix a tent." "Next time just let someone help you, okay?" Clarke told hi, wrapping a bandage around his pointer finger. The kid nodded, then got up off the cot and left the two leaders alone. 

     "Did you manage to catch anything?" Clarke asked, now washing her hands in a bucket of water. "A few rabbits, but nothing else," Bellamy told the girl, finally letting out a sigh that he'd been keeping in all day. He couldn't help it now, there was no sense in hiding his concern in front of her. "We need a deer," she told him, letting out a sigh of her own, "there's no way rabbits are going to feed all of us, and nearly all of our food supply has been ruined." 

    "I know, but how have things been around here today?" 

     The look that Clarke gave him conveyed all she needed to say, but she still opened her mouth to talk. "Awful, to say the least," she started, "apparently nobody around here knows how to properly fix a tent, or use a damn knife either. Every time I turn around someone else is asking for me; I can't seem to catch a break." 

     "I know the feeling." 

     When Clarke didn't reply, Bellamy continued. "Well, it seems you can take a break now," he told her, "most people are probably going to lay down after eating, it's getting pretty dark out." Clarke nodded, "I need to move my stuff." "Move your stuff...?" Bellamy began to ask. "Yeah, from my tent to yours," she said, "well, ours now, I suppose." "Bellamy had forgotten all about it somehow during the conversation. "Oh yeah, I'll help you." 

     "You don't have too," Clarke told him, but she knew that he would help anyways. It didn't matter what she said in the long run, because once Bellamy set his mind to something he would do it regardless of what anybody else told him. That was something that though Clarke hated about him sometimes, could be quite nice on occasion. 

 

     It took far too long for the two of them to make it back to Clarke's old tent. Every minute someone would stop them to ask about food, the tents... basically anything that you can think of. When they finally made it there, though, Bellamy noticed that look on Clarke's face he had missed that morning. She was looking down at her broken pencils. "Something special about those?" he asked, bending down to pick them up. Clarke took them out of his hands, shaking her head, "nothing in particular about these specific ones, but I really like to draw. Now I can't." "There a few that aren't broken," he told her. "I suppose," was all that Clarke said. 

     It took less than five minutes for Clarke to gather her things that had made it through the storm. She grabbed the small amount of clothes she had on Earth other than ones she had on; a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and pair of pajamas bottoms she had managed to find one day. Clarke also carried her drawing pencils, the ones that weren't broken, and Bellamy took her blanket and pillow, both of which were now thankfully dry. The two of them carried everything back to their newly shared tent. 

     "I'll go see if I can find an extra cot in the dropship while you change," Bellamy told her. "I doubt there is one, but thank you," Clarke said. Bellamy just nodded, dipping out of the tent. After quickly changing into her pajamas, Clarke took a look around Bellamy's tent. She was surprised to notice that everything was neat, she had never pegged him as someone who wanted their things to be orderly. The table had a small candle on it (she was curious as to where he had found that), as well as a knife which was slightly hidden under a piece of cloth. Bellamy's cot was all made up, and underneath it all his clothes were folded. From what she could see, he didn't have many, just an extra pair of pants and some shorts. Then again, though, nobody in the camp had much. Only what they had managed to bring to the ground and anything they had found out searching. 

     When she was done looking around, Clarke went ahead and laid out her blanket and pillow on the ground, as she was certain Bellamy would not find an extra cot. There was one to each person, and Clarke's had been ruined. There was only one cot in the dropship, and that was used for medical emergencies. She'd either have to make a bed to lay on somehow or go without. 

     Bellamy soon ducked back into the tent, "there wasn't an extra one anywhere." "It's alright, I can sleep on the floor," she said. Bellamy shook his head and looked at her like she was stupid, "no, I'll take the floor." Clarke then shook her head in reply, "I don't mind, really. You've already done enough for me by offering your tent and helping move my stuff." 

     Bellamy just stared blankly at her for a minute. He was still shocked to be sharing a tent with a girl he had recently hated. But here he was, watching said girl refuse to let him give her his bed. He still didn't want her sleeping on the floor, though. She'd not only be uncomfortable, but the bottom of the tent was so cold that she'd probably end up getting sick. "Well," he finally said, "we could always just share a bed, too." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, took me a bit longer to write. I wasn't sure if it was good enough or not. Please comment! :)

If someone had told Clarke when she first landed on Earth that she’d be in this position she would’ve laughed in their face. Never in a million years would she have believed that she would ever share a tent, let alone a bed, with Bellamy Blake. It was absurd. But, yet, here she was. Bellamy was turned over, facing the opposite side of the bed than her. They had both of their blankets on the small cot. Though it was warm, the position they were in was slightly uncomfortable, but it was better than her sleeping on the floor.   
When Bellamy first said that they could share a tent, Clarke had been surprised. She didn’t know that he could be that kind to her. When Bellamy suggested that the two of them could share a bed, she had been absolutely shocked. She knew he was just being kind; he would never let her sleep on the floor, and she didn’t want him to sleep on it either. This was the “happy” compromise. 

Daylight was only just barely shining when Clarke finally woke up. Bellamy had shaken her awake, “morning, Princess.” Clarke was groggy, her back hurt from the uncomfortable position and she had barely gotten any sleep. “You know you snore, right?” she asked him, giving him a glare. He’d kept her up for hours last night. He laughed, “Yes. I do.” Clarke then noticed that her roommate was fully dressed for the day. “What time is it?” she asked him, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. “Well I could tell you if I had a clock,” he said, “But it’s a bit past dawn.” “Dawn?” Clarke said, mouth gaping, “Why the hell are you up so early?”   
“I always am,” he told her, “You should get dressed.” And with that, Bellamy disappeared out of the tent. Clarke shook her head; Bellamy Blake was a strange character, she seemed to always learn something different about him each day. Clarke finally pushed her feet off the cot, changing into her everyday clothes. After combing her fingers through her hair a bit, Clarke set off out of the tent in search of Bellamy.   
She found him by the edge of the dropship, standing next to Miller. They were discussing whether they’d be hunting today. Miller was just in the middle of telling Bellamy it was going to rain, and Bellamy hadn’t noticed Clarke yet. “I don’t give a damn in it’s going to rain today, we need food,” he said, “We’re going. Get anyone else who isn’t afraid of water.” Bellamy turned around and immediately ran into Clarke. “That was harsh,” Clarke said. Behind them, Miller stomped off, most likely in search of Jasper. “It wasn’t harsh,” was all Bellamy replied, walking away from her. Clarke frowned, pausing before going after him. “You don’t have to be so mean to Miller,” Clarke said, “I’m sure he would’ve gone.” Bellamy shook his head, “Yeah, well, if he doesn’t go then he won’t eat.” Clarke rolled her eyes, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Bellamy. “Clarke,” he started, “This is serious. We simply do not have enough food for everyone, I don’t know why you can’t seem to understand that.”   
Clarke scoffed, “I don’t understand?” “Clearly not,” Bellamy said, his voice has raised slightly, “You’re too worried about whether or not my tone is mean towards someone instead. If you’re so worried about Miller go bother with him, then.” And with that, Bellamy turned around, heading towards their tent. Though they had attracted the attention of quite a few people around them, Clarke didn’t care about that. She couldn’t believe what Bellamy had just said to her. She, of all people, understood why they needed enough food. The fact that Bellamy could ever think that she wasn’t taking it seriously was enough to make her blood boil.   
She couldn’t get their argument out of her head for the rest of the day, though she tried her hardest. Normally Clarke would’ve been quite happy that barely anyone needed her medical help today, but at the moment she needed a distraction. The only person who’d been hurt today was a younger boy who had cut his knee messing around outside. Clarke wrapped a bandage around his knee and sent him on his way. The whole ordeal had only taken about ten minutes. At this time, it was nearly nightfall. Clarke was in the middle of organizing the medical supplies… for the second time that day. As she moved the pain meds to the left of the box, making room for the bandages to be rolled up neat and orderly, she heard a holler from outside the drop ship. She hurried to the entrance, peering outside to see what the commotion was all about. To the right of her, Clarke saw Bellamy, Miller, and a few others coming out of the forest. At first they were too far away from her to notice what was so important about their arrival. But then she saw it. A deer, carried in Bellamy’s arms. He had actually managed to shoot one, and Miller and others were carrying rabbits as well. “Oh my god,” Clarke managed to say under her breath.   
Clarke nearly ran all the way across the camp to Bellamy, but then she remembered their argument earlier, bringing questions into her mind. Would he still be angry at her? Or would he let it go because of the fact that the issue wasn’t prevalent anymore? But, most of all, Clarke wanted to know why it mattered so much to her what Bellamy thought. 

When the day finally started to dwindle down, Clarke was starving. But she waited, she wanted to make sure everyone got a helping before her. It wasn’t until Bellamy made his way into the dropship, his face blank, and asked her had she ate that she realized just how hungry she was. “No,” she told him, “I was waiting until everyone else got some.” “Why?” he asked her, “You should go get some now, though, everyone else has had enough. If you don’t hurry only the rabbits will be left.” Clarke sighed. She didn’t want to make small talk with Bellamy. “Do you seriously think that I don’t understand the seriousness of us not having enough food over the winter, Bellamy?” she asked him, “And be honest.” “When am I not honest?” Bellamy asked her. She merely shrugged, still expecting an answer.   
Bellamy shifted from side to side like he was contemplating something. “No, Clarke, I don’t,” he said. “Then why did you say it?” she asked him. He almost shrugged, but then thought of better of it. He knew that wouldn’t be enough of an answer for Clarke. “I don’t know,” he told her, “Honestly. I’ve been thinking about it all day. I shouldn’t of said it, I was just worried and angry.”   
“I didn’t mean to take it out on anyone, especially you,” Bellamy continued. “Oh,” was all Clarke said. “You really should eat,” Bellamy told her, “I’ll see you later.” And with that, he left the dropship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day.. this one is a bit longer than the other three chapters. Hope you like it!

The wind rustled the trees as the two of them walked through the woods. With every footstep, they could hear the crunch of the leaves underneath their feet. They were out searching for any edible berries they could find. With the threat of the winter still approaching, they weren’t expecting to find much. Anything at all would help them, though. The chill in the air made Clarke shiver. She was eager to get back to camp, they’d been walking around in circles for what seemed like hours.  
It had been two weeks since the argument between the two leaders had taken place. Since then, neither of the two mentioned it, but Clarke couldn’t get Bellamy’s apology out of her head. The way Bellamy had approached it, he’d said that he’d been thinking about it all day. Clarke tried to shake it off; she knew this meant nothing. She had been angry that day and hadn’t thought of much else besides the argument. She attributed to that, mainly, to the fact that she had been extremely bored. Bellamy, on the other hand, had been out hunting that day. He had been, or should have been, solely focused on the task at hand. Instead, he had been focusing on their argument. Why?  
Clarke tried to say it was because he didn’t want to deal with the consequences if he didn’t apologize. They were now sharing a tent; if he didn’t apologize for what he had said, then they’d be in a bad shape having to spend to spend so much time together. But a part of Clarke wanted to believe that it was because Bellamy cared about her. But that would be insane. What difference did a petty argument between them matter to him? That argument had been no different than any other they’d ever had. Clarke was being silly, overthinking a situation to the max. She shook her head at herself.  
“Clarke,” she heard Bellamy call, “come look at this.” She walked over to the bush Bellamy was crouched by, inspecting a few berries. “Those are raspberries,” she said, “they’re edible.” “I was hoping you’d say that,” he told her, “help me grab some.” Clarke did as she was asked, gathering as many berries into the sack they’d brought with them. When they were done, only a few minutes later, Bellamy suggested they head back to camp. Clarke agreed, wanting nothing more than to rest for a few moments. She desperately hoped nobody would need her when they got back. 

Upon their arrival, everyone surrounded the two leaders expectedly. They were happy to hear that Bellamy and Clarke had found berries, but disappointed that it was such a little amount. For dinner, the 100 had leftover rabbit and the berries they’d found. Thankfully, Clarke was not needed by anyone that night and ventured off to her and Bellamy’s tent early into the night. She changed into her pajamas and laid down onto their cot. It didn’t take long for her to slowly drift off to sleep.  
Bellamy had eaten fairly quickly, then walked around to make sure everyone else had gotten a helping. He had noticed Clarke had ate and went straight back to the tent. He worried if something was wrong, but figured that she was okay. She probably just wanted some time to herself. Bellamy, of all people, could understand that.  
Miller, who was in a talkative mood tonight, came and sat by Bellamy. At first they talked about when they’d go on their next hunting trip (probably sometime within the next few days, once the berries and rabbit meat ran out). Then they talked about the berries Bellamy had found that day. The change in conversation happened after a while, though, when Miller asked a bit more of a personal question. “So, what’s with you and Clarke?” Miller asked, his hands clasped in front of him, “everyone’s asking about you two, since you’re sharing a tent now.” “I don’t what you’re talking about,” Bellamy said, “her tent was ruined, she needed somewhere to stay. That’s it.” Bellamy’s voice had changed, a bit of annoyance present in his tone. “No need to get defensive,” Miller told him, “it was just a question.” Bellamy said nothing, just looked in the opposite direction of his friend. “You know,” Miller continued, “you two would be good together.” Before Bellamy could get a word out, Miller was gone. He had decided, instead, to talk to a cluster of girls standing by the fire.  
Bellamy shook his head. What the hell was Miller on about? Him and Clarke? Never. Not in a million years would Bellamy date Clarke. It was absurd. Clarke was too serious, always focused on something. She was overly uptight. She was annoying. She never agreed with anything Bellamy said. The girl was simply infuriating. Even though they had somehow, by the grace of God it seemed, managed to get along and be somewhat friends, Bellamy could not fathom the idea of ever dating her. He had never truly even dated anyone, only had short flings with unimportant girls. He didn’t think he could even do that with Clarke.  
Annoyed with the conversation he’d just had, Bellamy decided that it was time for him to leave the fire. The rest of the 100 would be okay without him for the rest of the night. Trying to push Miller’s thoughts out of his head, Bellamy made his way back to his and Clarke’s tent.  
Clarke was curled up into a ball on the cot, shivering though she was underneath the two blankets. Though the air was chilly, Bellamy didn’t think it was that cold. Bellamy pulled off his jacket, holding it in one hand and shaking Clarke awake with the other. Clarke’s groggy eyes opened, staring up at him in confusion. “Sit up,” Bellamy told her, reaching the jacket in her direction, “put this on.” Clarke, for once, didn’t argue with him. She slipped the jacket over her arms, laying her head back down and pulling the covers up to her chin.  
Clarke said nothing, she was too tired to speak. Bellamy worried slightly. Was something wrong? Something she wasn’t telling him? He didn’t want to wake her a second time, though. Clearly she was tired, and he doubted waking her would get much of a conversation. Bellamy slipped out of his shoes, lying on the other side of Clarke. At first he was facing the other direction, but then he noticed that she was still shivering. How she was still cold, Bellamy didn’t know. But he didn’t want her to be shivering the whole night. He turned around, slipping his arms around her waist.  
He told himself that he was just doing this because she was cold. That without him helping keep her warm, she’d be shivering all throughout the night. He told himself that, regardless of how comfortable he was, there was nothing personal about cuddling with Clarke. He made himself believe that, under normal circumstances, he would never lay with her like this. But a distant part of Bellamy knew that he was lying, unable to face the truth of his thoughts just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a bit late, I had writers block. This chapter may not be as good as I wanted it to be.. but I hope you like it!

When Clarke awoke, she was shivering yet again. Her nose felt stuffy and runny, so badly so that she had to breath out of her mouth. Her throat was scratchy and she was positive she was running a slight fever. But, regardless of all this, Clarke got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed like it was any other day. A cold was not to going to stop her. Plus, she was sure that if she was sick then other would be too.   
As she made her way out of her tent, sniffling her nose, she wondered where Bellamy had gone. He hadn’t been there when she got up. She assumed that, like always, he was out hunting or do something else for the camp. Clarke walked slowly toward the dropship, where a group of people were huddled. As she got closer, Clarke noticed they too were sick. They all had stuffy noses, were coughing, and overall just looked awful.   
“You guys, too?” Clarke asked. They nodded. Harper was among the cluster of sick people, and was the first to actually speak. “It’s just a cold, right?” Harper asked Clarke, looking slightly worried about the fact that a bunch of them were getting sick. Clarke nodded, “Just a cold.” Or so she hoped.

As it turns out, it was just a cold. But some of the 100 - well, most of them, actually - had never even had a bad cold. This was due to the fact that they had good medicine on the ark to stop colds quickly, but they didn’t have any of that down on the ground. For the past two days, Clarke had stayed in the dropship. Her cold was starting to let up; it was a short cold, thankfully. But it seemed like overtime she turned around, someone else was catching it. Clarke couldn’t get a break. And there wasn’t exactly a lot that she could do. Clarke wanted to conserve as much medicine as she could, only giving it out when someones fever got too high. Other than that, she just walked around and around the dropship, fetching things for the sick and making sure they didn’t try to do to much.   
Clarke had ordered Bellamy to stay out of the dropship, but so far that wasn’t working. He came in a couple times a day to check on everyone. Clarke assumed that it was only because Octavia was among the sick, but Octavia was getting better. Yet Bellamy kept coming.   
Clarke, though she was worried Bellamy would get sick, couldn’t bring herself to get angry with him for visiting. He was the only thing interesting that happened all day when she was taking care of them.   
Currently, Clarke was tending to Octavia. She felt a lot better, but her nose was still really runny, and Clarke was bringing her a rag. They had run out of a tissues a while ago. Just as Clarke put the cloth into Octavia’s hand, she heard someone enter the dropship. She didn’t even have to turn around to know Bellamy was behind her. “You shouldn’t really come in here, you know,” she told him, turning to face him, “you’re going to get sick.” Bellamy coughed, “I think I already am.” Clarke finally took a good look at him. Bellamy’s nose was red, he was coughing, and he looked cold - something unusual, as Bellamy never complained about being cold.  
Clarke sighed, “I told you this would happen, and you didn’t listen.” Bellamy shook his head, “When do I ever listen, princess?” Clarke forced Bellamy to sit down on a cot when he started into another coughing fit, going to fetch him a rag just as she had done for Octavia. Clarke shook her head all the way. Will Bellamy ever learn to listen?

Over the course of the next two days, waiting for Bellamy to get better, Clarke learned quite a bit about him. Everyone else, except for a couple younger kids, had gotten better already. Bellamy was the only adult left that was sick in the dropship. Clarke learned that Bellamy, despite being incredibly strong usually, was very whiny when he was sick. He always needed something, it seemed. A rag, another blanket, a drink of water. He certainly kept Clarke on her toes, but she was thankful for something to do. Though she did want Bellamy to get better. She was still sleeping in the dropship because he was there - the kids were well enough to stay by themselves, and today would probably be their last day in the dropship. Clarke wanted to be back in their tent, the comfort of the quiet and only having Bellamy around. Clarke didn’t usually like having to sleep around so many people, it’s too loud.   
Another part of Clarke longed to lay down with Bellamy, on the same cot, not one across from him. Sleeping next to someone else (she told herself it wasn’t just because it was Bellamy) was comforting, safe. She wanted that again. And as she drifted off to sleep, Bellamy’s breathing loud because his nose was stuffy, she had only thoughts of how it would feel to lay in his arms again.


End file.
